Vampyric Carange
by kevinrs13
Summary: Vampires enter Spawn's alley and....Blade is not far behind


"AHHHHHHHHHH!" a woman screamed as she ran down an alley, she then stumbled and landed  
on her knees and began to cry because then she knew to that it was all over as the man or thing   
chasing her had loomed over her. The darkened figure opened it's mouth and two bright white fangs   
pertruded from it's own canine teeth and just as it was about to take part in it's feasting, it tripped   
almost on it's own feet and a voice then followed. The voice said "why...why do you things infest   
my alley" and as the low tone said that a chain grasped around the thing's leg and began to throw  
it back and forth against the alley walls, blood dripped from the walls till blood hit a near by light  
and the alley was now tainted red. The woman gasped as she quickly tried to get up and she fell  
a few times before finally getting up and running away. Spawn then threw the bloody corpse   
against his throne of corpses and once more sat down in the dim light of the alley and began to  
ponder once more.  
  
Spawn spent many a day pondering about the path he had taken in life and also failed at and  
died by it, Spawn thought of good times but they too ended in unhappy endings. "I've been   
reduced to a walking corpse maybe to others, i am Spawn...but to I, i am Al Simmons" he took  
a breath and then he rested once more, but something had caught his attention. A hand on his   
throne had moved, Spawn swung himself up and looked behind him to his surprise, the corpse  
of the man he had just killed, the man then jumped at Spawn. In a quick reaction Spawn jumped   
against the wall then back flipped off it and landed behind the thing who then stopped and ran   
towards Spawn once more. "Do they ever learn!?" Spawn said as he then made his long dark blood  
tainted cape press against the ground as support as Spawn then used his legs to throw the thing  
even further and as he did so Spawn thrusted himself up and flund his chains out and shot them  
through the thing. As the chains went through the dark figure ash began to seep from the holes the  
chains had made, and as the thing hit the ground and exploded into ash and then disapeared.   
Spawn stood there, "Did I destroy it?..." he asked himself as he looked at the ash which now blew   
away in the humid air of the city.  
  
Spawn now jumped from roof to roof of the city till he found the specific alley he had been   
looking for, for the past forty-seven minutes. As he jumped down into the alley still burning ash flew   
into the air from a empty barrel a figure barely seen stood near by and as Spawn approached the   
figure became clear it was Cogliostro. Cogliostro without even turning around said "what is it you  
wish to know Spawn...", as he said that Spawn then stepped foward and said "do you know of a   
demo able to withstand being thrown into walls and it's head split open yet it only dies when it's  
heart it struck through...". Cogliostro lowered his head and stepped foward towards Spawn, he  
then raised his head "a vampire..." Spawn almost chuckled "ok demons and stuff was hard enough  
to believe but vampires?!...thats like movies, like Dracula" Spawn said. But too Cogliostro it was  
no joke or lie "it is true Spawn, twas a vampire who had crossed your path...", Spawn had now  
known what it was and how to kill it but something bother him still, how many are there.....  
  
A harlot of a woman wearing skany clothes lured a young man into a club where music was  
booming from, the smell of alcohol filled the corridor as the two had entered. Then outside a man  
stepped forth and saw the vampyric glymph which was over the door to the club, so he then  
walked up and entered. But inside the man and woman had entered as the man enterted he wet   
himself in shock as he saw many women drinking blood from men's necks, he tried to run but the   
woman he was with grabbed him "you're my bitch!" she said as two fangs appeared. But as a   
bright light shined from the entrance the woman vampires stepped back hissing as silence   
followed, all to be heard was foot steps.   
  
A fit musuclar black man wearing a black trench coatand some type of armor stepped   
down off the stairs whispers echoed off the walls the women said "Blade". Blade stood there  
his black as night sun glasses glared everyone and he shifted   
his neck and it made a crack and then he cracked his knuckles and he made a smile as he   
pulled out a shot gun and began firing at the women and turning them to ash. A woman went  
to kick Blade but he grabbed her leg flipped her onto the floor but he noticed another hissing  
woman was running towards him so he kicked the woman on the floor at the second woman   
then began to fire the shotgun killing both women. Blade then pulled out a boomerang design  
of a blade he then shot it across the room where it began to bounce around and turn the   
remaning vampire women to ash. The frightened young man who had come there with one of  
the women now was almost in tears as he got up and ran out the door, Blade stood there and  
twirled his shotgun then put in back in it's case on his leg, but then a vampire's hand grabbed   
his foot, he then pulled out his sword quickly without flinching and cut the hand of then stabbed  
the sword into the vampire turning it to ash. 


End file.
